1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to filters for filtering liquid material or compositions adapted or capable of being filtered and then sprayed onto a surface, and, more particularly, to filters used in airless spraying systems, such as, but not by way of limitation, spraying paint, and the methods of using same.
2. Background Information
Filters have been developed for filtering various liquids and/or compositions before such liquids and/or compositions were used. Filtering was performed to remove unwanted debris and/or impurities, as well as removing solidified or semi-solid material from the liquid/composition.
In filtering paint, many filters are required between the paint as provided and the paint which is sprayed upon a final surface. When any one of these filters fail, or become clogged, painting must be stopped, and a search of the filters must be made to determine the location of the blockage in order to replace the blocked filter or filters. This work stoppage causes increased labor costs, and increased costs for parts, since the clogged filter(s) must be removed and replaced before painting can recommence.
There is a need felt within the art for a paint filter adapted to connect the receiving end of an airless paint spraying system which filters all debris, both large and small, and eliminates the need for multiple, in-line filters between the liquid paint and the final painted surface/object. Such a filter would reduce both time, labor, and the cost of replacement filter parts required for painting most surfaces.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a single filter which eliminates the need for any other in-line filters between the liquid paint and the paint sprayed upon a surface. A further goal of the present invention is to provide a filter which is quickly and easily cleaned, and is therefore re-usable. A further objective of the present invention to reduce time, labor, and the cost of replacing the many in-line filters which presently exist in an airless paint spraying system when one or more of such filters fails, and becomes clogged. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a filter which is economical, and which also can be used with either water or oil-based compositions.